Hangin' by a Thread
Hangin' by a Thread jest piosenką z odcinka Sleeper. Śpiewają ją Sunil i Vinnie. Tekst polski Vinnie:Hey, yeah! Sunil:Aw aw! Sunil:W żyłach szybciej krąży krew, i wiruje wokół świat! Vinnie:Wolisz toczyć się na dno, dziś, lecz dalej gnasz pod wiatr! Razem:Uczysz się, jak to jest, na krawędzi żyć! Vinnie:Musimy wziąć się w garść, skulić ogon nadszedł czas! Sunil:Jeden błąd i będzie źle, strach za gardło już trzyma nas! Razem:Tu nie ma przebacz trzeba ostro cisnąć gaz! Uważaj gdy igrasz z ogniem, bo poparzyć możesz się! Trzeba wziąć los w swe ręce od dziś, ciągle na krawędzi żyć! Vinnie:Tutaj waży się nas los, zaraz runie domek z kart! Sunil:Możesz w końcu obudzić się? Hej panie Von Fuzzlebutt! Vinnie:Życie jest zagadką, jak znaleźć mam w nim sens? Sunil:Myślałem że nie chcemy złapać dać się, ze śpiącym Von Fuzzy B! Razem:Chcemy wiatr złapać w skrzydła, i do nieba się wznieść! Może nasz pan Von Fuzzlebutt, nieśmiały po prostu jest! Choć sił nam brak, nie damy się! Uważaj gdy igrasz z ogniem, bo poparzyć możesz się! Trzeba wziąć los w swe ręce od dziś, ciągle na krawędzi żyć! Uważaj gdy igrasz z ogniem, to się skończyć może źle! Trzeba wziąć los w swe ręce od dziś, ciągle na krawędzi żyć! Na krawędzi żyć, na krawędzi żyć! Tekst oryginalny : Vinnie :: Hey, yeah! : Sunil :: Aw-aw! :: Got the fear inside your veins, :: Sweat dripping down your head : Vinnie :: Feeling like you might give up, :: But you push on through instead : and Sunil :: Learning how to survive, :: Hanging by a thread : Vinnie :: No time for sittin' still, :: Got the man watchin' us : Sunil :: A wrong move and all is lost :: And it's making me quite nervous! : and Sunil :: We've got to make it :: And we don't have time to fuss! :: Don't get too close to the fire, :: Livin' on the razor's edge, :: Takin' on life by the seat of your pants :: While we're hangin' by a thread! : Vinnie :: Any minute, we could lose :: And the jig is almost up! : Sunil :: Would you give us a break here, please, :: Yeah, Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt? : Vinnie :: Searchin' for the answers :: To all life's mysteries : Sunil :: I thought we were just trying not to get caught :: With Mr. Von Fuzzy B. : and Sunil :: Living life like the eagle :: As we learn how to fly :: Maybe Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt :: Is just a shy kind of guy! :: Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide! :: Don't get too close to the fire, :: Livin' on the razor's edge, :: Takin' on life by the seat of your pants :: While we're hangin' by a thread! :: Don't get too close to the fire, :: Tryin' not to bump your head, :: Takin' on life by the seat of your pants :: While we're hangin' by a thread! :: Hangin' by a thread! :: Hangin' by a thread! Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki sezonu 3